


Labyrinth... As Sung By Tom Jones

by Grey_Bard



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Club Vivid, Gen, Humor, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jareth Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth... As Sung By Tom Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Humor
> 
> Warning: Jareth
> 
> Notes: Special effects assistance and vid betaing from jmtorres, who taught me all I know. Further viewing and advice from elspethdixon and seanchai. I am a proud member of The House of Torres vidding group. 
> 
> Proudly presented for its world premiere at Vividcon 2012
> 
> Technical Notes: This vid was created from start to finish on a netbook.

Streaming video:  
https://vimeo.com/47347047 Password protected on Vimeo. (The password is jareth.)  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jC-gpSW-6xs

Download links: http://belladonna.org/Songvids/LabyrinthAsSungByTomJoneslarge.mp4  
or http://belladonna.org/Songvids/LabyrinthAsSungByTomJonessmall.mp4


End file.
